The present invention relates to light weight, flexible containers adapted to hold liquids.
It is highly desirable to provide a container as aforesaid, especially one which can be easily prepared which protects the contents from contamination and which is freestanding. It is also desirable to provide such a container which is a single serving container and which includes an integral straw which can be readily used without requiring a valve or the like to remove the contents of the container.
It is particularly desirable to provide such a container which is completely recyclable and which is light weight.